falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Brotherhood Civil War
The '''Schism', also known as the Brotherhood Civil War, was a cold, civil war between the Lyons' Brotherhood of Steel and a splinter group, the Outcasts in the Capital Wasteland. Following a drastic shift in mission profile by Owyn Lyons, a large group of Brotherhood loyalists broke off from Lyons' chapter, forming their own: the Outcasts. Background Under Lyons' command, segments of knights and paladins became dissatisfied with Lyons' focus on protecting the capital and its inhabitants from super mutants, seeing it as an ineffectual waste of men and resources that would ultimately destroy the Brotherhood before their new goals were ever achieved. The situation gradually worsened, finally tipping when Elder Lyons ignored their repeated requests to recover tech from Fort Independence, a pre-War scientific military base.The Lone Wanderer: "What sort of disagreements did they have?" Bowditch: "Where Elder Lyons has fought to protect the people of the Capital Wasteland, the Outcasts demanded we move on and leave them to their fates. They insisted there was more important technology to be recovered in a scientific base in the ruins of Fort Independence, to the West. As callous as their decision may be, it's more in line with our original mission. Elder Lyons is an inspiration to us, but to them he's a traitor." (Bowditch's dialogue) Rallying behind Paladin Henry Casdin,The Lone Wanderer: "Who were the exiles?" Bowditch: "The soldiers rallied behind Paladin Casdin, who was one of Elder Lyons' original squad. They served together for over twenty years. Casdin was well-respected, and every bit as loyal to the Brotherhood as Elder Lyons. He just disagreed with the interpretations of our oaths. But when disagreements turned into fistfights, he left with the Outcasts. We lost more allies that day than we ever have to any battle." (Bowditch's dialogue) the dissenters abandoned Lyons' command and left the Citadel, taking a large part of its weapons and equipment stockpiles with them. Lyons lost more men to the Outcasts overnight than he did to the supermutants over the previous 23 years.- Good morning, Elder. I'm sorry to report that things are not as they should be. Ever since Casdin was outcast... - That name is not to be spoken within this Citadel. Do you understand? I wish it were not so, truly I do, but he is Outcast. He has been judged. - I know the protocols, sir. But the equipment that they stole was very valuable. Our weapons are beginning to deteriorate without the spare parts. - I understand, Peabody. But you'll need to make do the best you can. If our weapons can't penetrate that Enclave armor, we stand no chance. - Yes, Elder. I understand. I'm sure... we've got the parts around here somewhere... Peabody/Lyons conversation- Greetings, Elder. I wish I could say that things were well. Unfortunately, I am still having supply problems. When Casdin... - Scribe. You are not to speak the name of an Outcast in the walls of the Citadel. Is that understood? - I... I understand, sir. But the Outcasts have stolen a great deal of our uncatalogued equipment. I am beginning to run short of supplies for repairs. - Then make do with what you have. We may lack the Enclave's resources, but I'm counting on your ingenuity to make up for that! - Yes, Elder. I understand. Forgive me for speaking out of turn. My... frustration got the better of me. Peabody/Lyons conversation The loss of men and materiel had a significant negative impact on the combat performance of Lyons' chapter, greatly reducing its ability to project their power throughout the Capital Wasteland. Establishment of a new chapter Under Casdin's command, the rogue scribes, knights, and paladins seized Fort Independence, where they pushed back the indigenous raider groups and adapted the former military base for use as their main headquarters. Termed "Outcasts" by their angered former brothers and sisters, the renegade soldiers adopted the name as a badge of honor,The Lone Wanderer: "So, you just figure you'll strike out on your own as Outcasts?" Anne Marie Morgan: "Not hardly. We've got our mission, we'll stick with it, and to hell with Lyons and his soldier sycophants. If they call us Outcasts for our dedication to duty, then we'll wear the title with pride! And you just wait for when we get back in contact with the real Brotherhood out West. Lyons will have hell to pay." (Anne Marie Morgan's dialogue) painting their armor red and black to distinguish themselves from the organization they no longer see fit to serve.Outcast insignia and armor colors. A year after the split, the Outcasts organized a system of regular patrols, scouring the wasteland for technology, and began to excavate several locations, including the Virtual Strategic Simulations facility, in order to complete the original mission objectives. Ultimately, they plan to regroup with loyalist chapters in the West, though by 2277, they are stuck protecting Fort Independence and their considerable stockpile of powerful technology.The Lone Wanderer: "Tell me about the Outcasts." Anne Marie Morgan: "We collect technology, and most people want what we've collected. Right now, we're pretty much stuck defending this Fort, but that won't be forever. Once we regroup, we'll continue our work and keep moving back west." (Anne Marie Morgan's dialogue) Status The Outcasts are all highly trained Brotherhood veterans with decades of combat experience under their belt. Together with the weapons and armor they confiscated, they remain a force to be reckoned with. Their tech recovery patrols also give them an ever-increasing stockpile of equipment on which to draw, including a significant number of combat robots to augment their relatively small numbers. Despite the advantages they have over Lyons' mixed force of locally trained recruits and veterans, Outcasts do not seek to exploit it and do not engage Lyons' forces. They focus on their mission, covering much of the wasteland outside D.C. and, ironically enough, making it that much safer due to the prejudice with which they exterminate any threats. However, if confronted with a Brotherhood patrol, the Outcasts will attack and fight until either side is dead. The frequency of these encounters increased after Project Purity went online in 2278 and the Brotherhood of Steel began assisting with aqua pura deliveries across the Capital Wasteland, thus taking them into territory held by the Outcasts. Outcome Shortly after 2278, Owyn Lyons died on natural causes. His daughter Sarah Lyons was appointed Elder in his place, but she then fell in battle a short time later. The leadership of Lyons Brotherhood of Steel bounced from one incompetent Elder to another, weakening an already weakened chapter. It wasn't until 2282 that a battle-hardened Arthur Maxson, who had recently stopped a reformation of the Capital Wasteland's super mutants, was appointed as Elder of Lyons' Brotherhood of Steel. At 16, Arthur Maxson brokered a peace between the Outcasts reuniting the East Coast Brotherhood of Steels in to one chapter.[[The Prydwen terminals#The Rise of Elder Maxson|The Prydwen terminals; Proctor Quinlan's Terminal, The Rise of Elder Maxson]] Legacy Though the outcome of this civil war is known ended with a peace treaty and reformed into another chapter of BoS in 2283 with Outcasts, it was notable enough to gain the attention of the Western Brotherhood chapters, though they, themselves, took no action. Veronica Santangelo, a scribe in the Mojave chapter, will make comment about the conflict four years later.The Courier: "Does the Brotherhood protect people from raiders or other threats?" Veronica Santangelo: "No, no. We only protect people from , and only in the sense that we don't let them have the really good Pre-War toys. And sometimes it's more like we protect from and hope to outlive them and become humanity's sole heirs. We've had people go rogue, though, and start helping people. One chapter had a small civil war over it. We take our isolationism seriously." (Veronica Santangelo's dialogue) References Category:Brotherhood of Steel (East Coast) conflicts Category:Brotherhood Outcasts conflicts pl:Schizma ru:Раскол Столичного Братства Стали uk:Розкол Столичного Братства Сталі